User talk:TheNigerianBook51/Archive 2
=PranksterGangster (Old Days)= Join discord https://discord.gg/gTeyH Undhee (Talk to me and I will Reply.) 07:12, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks Pancham is my most favourite Pokemon! 11:07, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Another Braixen I made a Braixen just for you, and I made it all on my own. Witch Braixen (talk) 23:04, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Of thankings yuo (Thank you in polandball language) IT'S A BLACK... I'M AN AFRICAN PERSON 03:32, October 15, 2016 (UTC) And also, Luigi, MLG and AVGN Braixen are the new costumes of Braixen. Luigi: MF MLG: PG AVGN: MF Undhee (Talk to me and I will reply.) 03:35, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Wow. Braixen is your waitress for today. (talk) 12:31, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok. IT'S A BLACK... I'M AN AFRICAN PERSON 16:23, October 16, 2016 (UTC) I dare you to make Braixen a Coca Cola worker. Braixen is your waitress for today. (talk) 16:34, October 16, 2016 (UTC) For you in discord Don't spam. U4 network (Talk to me and I will reply.) 15:38, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Ok, I promise. __#IAmPranksterGangster__ (talk) 14:56, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Return? Will you ever come back? Will you ever go to Pencil 2.O wiki? Will you ever play MMC's kit needy? Will you ever come back to discord? Will you ever change your signature or profile pic? U4 alternate (talk) 15:56, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. I don't want to change my signature, but I change my profile pic soon. __#IAmPranksterGangster__ (talk) 16:55, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Remember the thing you made? ? Well I made this!: --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 15:05, November 26, 2016 (UTC) lol yeah thanks hahaha __#IAmPranksterGangster__ (talk) 15:58, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Camp of Wools For Dream Island? Hi, just wondering when the next episode of COWFDI will be here. - h≡r It will be in hiatus, because I had to leave this wiki, for more info see my latest blog post. __#IAmPranksterGangster__ (talk) 05:47, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Reply to your message How bout no. Have a nice day --You suck so much. C'mon admit it (talk) 03:31, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Ok TheNigerianBook51 | talk 05:28, January 1, 2017 (UTC) =TheNigerianBook51 (Today)= RE Nope. It's gonna continue through the original. http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:114960 --First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 19:02, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Ok. TheNigerianBook51 | talk 05:07, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Also, http://objectshowfanonpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:113240 is still alive. Object School.--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 03:31, January 23, 2017 (UTC) What are we gonna do without MassachusettsFan? тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 14:05, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Hey, dont worry! I'll be the RP master!--First thing's first. I'm the Richest. 21:21, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Undhee too! (maybe.) тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 05:57, January 24, 2017 (UTC) TBFDIWP signups Hey, I changed the sign ups on TBFDIWP so you can sign up for up to five people now. At this point, only Pie and Pizza are left for sign ups. Would you like to sign up for them? - h≡r 23:19, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Oops! Blake3747 (talk) 18:05, February 15, 2017 (UTC)I'm Sorry! Come On In! wattt тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 05:30, March 1, 2017 (UTC) question Remembering your BAD July 2016 days, do you still like fujitsu? [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 06:24, February 26, 2017 (UTC) don't know. тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 05:30, March 1, 2017 (UTC) Polandball Wiki I have something from your polandball wiki userpage. '''Bold' means capital city. *Nigeria (Since I was born, July 2, 2002 - present) **Lagos (Since I was born, July 2, 2002 - present) **Ibadan (4 May 2006 - 16 May 2006, 19 June 2014 - 6 December 2014) **'Abuja' (Multiple Times Started since May 2013 (weekly, monthly and 4 days, starts every day 1 in the month), 2006 - present (But I still live in Lagos, not Abuja) (28 August 2006 (Undhee's Birthdate) - 19 September 2006) **Benin City (5 May 2010 - 8 June 2010) **Kano (18 September 2016 - 22 September 2016) *Cameroon **'Yaoundé' (7 July 2012 - 4 August 2012) *Algeria **Oran (3 June 2009 - 11 June 2009) **'Algiers' (12 June 2009 - 20 June 2009, 2 August 2016 - 12 August 2016) *France **'Paris' (20 December 2015 - 20 January 2016) *Morocco **Casablanca (20 May 2015 - 1 June 2015, 12 August 2016 (Transit to Nigeria)) **'Rabat' (7 May 2015 - 19 May 2015) **Tangier (19 July 2005 - 5 December 2005) *United Kingdom (It's my dream come true!) **'London' (It's my dream come true!) (30 July 2015 - 25 August 2015, 3 September 2013 (Transit to Brazil)) (5 June 2014 (Transit to Brazil)) *Kenya **'Nairobi' (5 February 2015 - 19 March 2015) *Japan (OH MY GOODNESS A BIG DREAM COME TRUE) **'Tokyo' (OH MY GOODNESS A BIG DREAM COME TRUE) (26 August 2015 - 15 September 2015, 1 October 2015 - 6 October 2015) (7 October 2015 (Transit to South Korea)) **Nagano (15 September 2015 - 16 September 2015) **Osaka (16 September 2015 - 19 September 2015) **Hiroshima (19 September 2015 - 21 September 2015) **Kyoto (21 September 2015 - 23 September 2015) **Nagoya (23 September 2015 - 25 September 2015) **Sendai (25 September 2015 - 27 September 2015) **Fukuoka (27 September 2015 - 29 September 2015) **Kobe (29 September 2015 - 1 October 2015) **Mount Fuji (6 October 2015) **Yokohama (6 October 2015 - 7 October 2015) **Kawasaki (7 October 2015) *South Korea **'Seoul' (7 October 2015 - 11 October 2015, 26 October 2015 - 30 October 2015) **Incheon (16 October 2015 - 18 October 2015, 28 October 2015) **Gwangju (18 October 2015 - 20 October 2015) **Busan (20 October 2015 - 22 October 2015) **Daegu (22 October 2015 - 24 October 2015) **Jeju (24 October 2015 - 26 October 2015) *China **'Beijing' (30 October 2015 - 2 November 2015) *North Korea **'Pyongyang' (2 November 2015 - 6 November 2015) *Brazil (The hueing vacation) **Rio de Janeiro (4 September 2013 - 4 October 2013, 6 June 2014 - 18 July 2014 (For 2014 FIFA World Cup)) *Rwanda **'Kigali' (31 August 2016 - 6 September 2016) so? is your north korea section a joke? join this wiki pls: http://company-polandball.wikia.com [[User:U4Again| '''Undhee ]] | ��' 06:06, March 2, 2017 (UTC) yep it is a joke i will remove later тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 15:57, March 6, 2017 (UTC) TBFDIWP 17 Just so you know, you need to have your characters subtract points from the contestants in TBFDIWP 17. Pencil has 220 points to subtract, and Chocolatey has 260 points to subtract. - h≡r 15:14, March 6, 2017 (UTC) ok тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 15:58, March 6, 2017 (UTC) So are you going to subtract points? If so, go to the episode and leave a comment saying how Pencil and Chocolatey will use the points they can subtract. - h≡r 21:57, March 6, 2017 (UTC) kk тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 09:06, March 8, 2017 (UTC) COWFDI 5 update Can you edit Camp of Wools for Dream Island? it's been a long time. '[[User:U4Again| Undhee ]] | ��''' 12:49, March 8, 2017 (UTC) I don't know if Popcorn is Love is gonna active again, but i don't know. тнзиiдзяiаивффк51 | таlк 13:24, March 8, 2017 (UTC)